See Me Through
by Errorinthemind
Summary: Basically Harry and Hermione spend their summer at the Weasleys, Hermione sends most of her ime with Ron and Harry with ginny so as not to be a third wheel. Him and Ginny Try to find a way to get the 'real' Ron back. He has been acting very strange nad th


It was a normal day at the Weasley house and everything was great. Ginny was heading down the stairs when she heard an explosion that sounded like it came from none other than Fred and George's room.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ginny snickered. They were always getting into trouble! She looked up as she hit the bottom step. Ron was pacing back and forth looking rather frustrated. She decided to look into the matter.  
  
"Ron," She said; he took no notice and kept pacing. "RON!" She yelled, and this time, he jumped and looked at her.  
  
"What? What are you yelling at me for? Sheesh!" he said looking down again.  
  
"Ron," she said grabbing his arm as he jerked his head up.  
  
"What?" he said again.  
  
"What is up with you? You're pacing around here like Fred used to when he." An evil grin came upon Ginny's face. "Ron.are you...in LOVE?" she whispered and terrified look came on to his face as she ran up the stairs to find her brothers. He caught her just as she opened the door (or what was left of it) to Fred and George's room.  
  
"Fre..." she was cut off as Ron pulled her down the stairs with his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" George called.  
  
"Oh.Ginny was going to help me...do something...in the garden.weren't you Gin?" Ron said. Ginny giggled and nodded innocently. Ron brought her outside, getting strange looks from Bill, Charlie and Percy who were all sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"So.it's true then.you do like someone...because if you didn't, you wouldn't have dragged me away from Fred and George," she said grinning evilly.  
  
"If you MUST know.which I know you must, I do like someone.but I am NOT saying whom," he said plainly and simply.  
  
"That's OK.'cause I already know who it is." She said smiling.  
  
"Who? I mean.no you don't!" Ron said, starting to sweat.  
  
"You like Hermione...and she's coming over today and you're wondering how to tell her you're in love with her...am I right?" she said, knowing she was, but also knowing her brother would lie.  
  
"Of course I don't like Hermione.are you crazy?" There was a long pause. "OK.maybe I do.a little.but you have to SWEAR not to tell ANYONE! Do you swear Ginny? Do you?" He said turning to his sister praying she was trustworthy.  
  
"Of course you can trust me Ron!" She said grinning innocently as she walked away.  
  
"Ginny, you have to promise me! Or else I might have to take your little diary and read it to Harry, and Hermione and hmmm.maybe the whole school" Ron called after her.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks spinning around to glare at her bother who was grinning evilly at her."You wouldn't.you couldn't!!" She said looking quite afraid now.  
  
"Oh.only if you promise to keep my little.ok...big secret I will not read your little diary to everyone and ruin your life completely." He said noticing she was starting to fidget. "Ok...Ok.I wont tell your little secret.but PLEASE Ron you cant read my diary, id just die but of course you would come with me!!" She said and he knew he couldn't really do it anyhow. "I wont.don't worry.just don't tell anyone ok?" He said seeing the tension in her eyes fade slightly. "Ok.Truce.my Favorite brother in the whole of England." She said holding in laughter Ron noticing this started laughing himself. "Truce Favorite little sis of mine." He laughed at this and walked back towards the burrow to await the arrival of his friends. "I'm your only sister you Pratt!!" Ginny called after her brother who had already walked inside.  
  
She took a walk down the road to the little pond she often sat near and thought. And as she walked back to the house she had a feeling that something about this year was gonna be different at school. Something good, something..new, fun and exciting. She walked inside noticing that Ron had again assumed the position of pacing, making Ruts in the living room rug. She heard a noise and looked up to see Harry and Hermione pull up with Hermiones parents. She looked at Ron thinking how funny it was going to be to tell him Hermione, his lover, was here. "Umm.Ron?" She said actually getting his attention. "You better think of something to say to Hermione quick!" "WHAT? WHY?" He asked rushing to the window as Ginny went to the door. "Ok Ron, pull yourself together you can do this.everything will be fine.just.fine" He said not sounding very confident in his own words. The door opened and Harry and Hermione found themselves looking at a very grown up looking Ginny. "Hey Hermione! Whats up?" Ginny said receiving a hug from one of not only her brothers but also her good friend. "Hey Ginny! How are you?" She said letting her go. "Im good thanks! H.Hey Harry." She said turning slightly red. "Hey Ginny!" Harry said giving her a hug that made her melt. "How are you?" he asked looking down at her. He had gotten mighty tall. "Im good.and.ho.how about you?" She said now turning fully red. They headed into the living room where there was a silence that would make anybody crack. Then Ron spoke. "Hey Hermione" He said noticing her hair was straight and in a ponytail and she had really.matured over the summer. He wanted to hug her so bad, but thought better of it.maybe she would hug him. But she didn't.she was too afraid just like him. "Hey Ron!" She said, shaking his hand wishing she could say what she had always wanted since that time they were fighting in their forth year, about how much she loved him and only went to the dance with Krum Cause he asked and Ron didn't. "Fine Ron, Don't say Hi to me." Harry said trying to look hurt but was blowing it by laughing. "Hey mate sorry, Whats up?" Ron said laughing and actually hugging his buddy in Crime. "Not much, not much." Harry said being surprised by the hug but going along with it. "Hey Gins, Ya mind giving us some privacy?" Ron said rather rudely as he sat down next to Hermione and motioning Harry to sit as well. "Oh.umm.ok.well.ill.be in my room.I guess.if you ya know...need me." She said tears filling her eyes. Just as she was about to leave she stopped herself and turned back around. And that's when she exploded. "Ronald Weasley!! You have no right to tell me to leave my own living room. You are not my mother, nor do I need you to be! What has happened to you? All of a sudden you are some Egocentric guy that I used to call my best friend. We were so close. We were even closer than Fred and George, I wanna know what happened. I want it back. But I cant seem to find it. I want the old Ron back. The one that didn't care how he looked.or who would come to the pond with me just to hang out when my friends couldn't be here.well.I don't know where that Ron went.but Im gonna try to find him." She trailed off tears filling her eyes as she walked out heading for her room. Harry saw her face as she walked away and went after her. He wasn't sure why he did, it just seemed right. He found her sitting on the steps crying slightly. He knew her and Ron used to be close. You could tell. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She didn't know who it was.but cried anyway. She needed to. Something inside her had popped. She just cried in this persons arms. He smelled so good.Was it Fred? Or George? She couldn't tell. She finally looked up and was shocked to see it was Harry. She couldn't believe it.she was crying in Harry's arms. She felt so embarrassed! But he didn't seem to notice, he just smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You ok Gins?" He asked, he called her 'Gins' hardly anyone called her 'Gins'. But she liked it. "Yea" she sniffed "Im fine.thanks for letting me just cry. I don't know what's with me. Ron has just changed so much and it kills me. I have no one now." "Hey, You'll be fine. Ya got me! Ill be your bud." He smiled down at the Red Haired girl that he had just had in his arms. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Something he had never seen before was there. Sadness. He knew how much Ginny admired Ron. He wished he could help her but there was nothing really he could do. "Your going to hang out with me.I don't think Ron and Hermione want me around anyway. I think they are gonna hook up and I don't wanna be the third wheel." Ginny looked at the green eyed boy who had grown over the summer. As she looked up at him after his last comment she noticed that he had a sadness about him. He was loosing his friends they were in love and they would be spending less time with him and more with eachother. But Ginny thought maybe she could take Harry to her secret spot, maybe it would make him smile. "I don't want you to hang out with me just because you think you have too." She said. Hoping he really did wanna hang out with her. And her hopes came true. "Ginny, of course I wanna hang out with you your very brilliant and I wanna get to know you better" He smiled at her seeing her smile. Her heart leapt from her chest whenever she saw him smile. His eyes danced when he smiled and she loved it. "Hey.Harry?" She said looking up at him. "Yea?" Harry said smiling at her. "I was wondering.if you wanted to see a place me nor Ron have ever taken any of our friends.?" She said hoping he would want to.as she got older and things having to do with Voldemort got worse, she didn't like going to the pond alone. "Of course I would love to!" He said loving the idea of getting Ginny and himself away from Ron and Hermione. As they walked outside Harry wondered if this year was going to be mostly him and Ginny with less of Ron. He missed Ron too. He had changed and he was with Ginny. He was gonna help her find the real Ron before it was too late.  
  
They started walking down the road and harry noticed that Ginny was not smiling or happy. All of a sudden Harry started to sing.which made Ginny go into hysterics. He was singing a song she had never heard before it must be a muggle song she thought.  
  
"I wanna stand on the rooftop climb up a mountain top, Scream and shout I wanna sing it on the radio show it on a video, Baby eave no doubt I want the whole world to know Just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud"  
  
He sang on making Ginny laugh even harder. When he stopped he smiled seeing that he had made her laugh. He walked over to her and started singing a different song.a slower song, and a very sweet song, although coming from Harry being wacky, it was just plain funny!  
  
"Hold me now don't ever let it go I'm in love with you but you already know I want this love to last and be forever If you believe and you can only see That making love to me Would make your life complete Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never Straight from the heart you've changed my life Forever, forever more"  
  
After finishing he walked back to Ginny and smiled at her. They kept walking and when they reached the pond Harry was in awe. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen! The water sat still and clear as glass, and the smell of flowers filled the air and actually made Harry sneeze. "Ginny, this place is amazing!! Thanks so much for bringing me here, its so lovely!!" Harry said watching Ginny jump from rock to rock 'till she got to the other side. "C'mon I have to show you the rest!!" She called walking behind the brush. Harry followed and felt his jaw drop. There behind the brush was a beautiful waterfall that fell from a beautiful little stream. There was a wooden bench that sat itself underneath a tree set back from the water where Ginny had sat herself down. Harry walked towards her and sat down next to her. He saw that sadness return to her eyes and felt a pain rip through his heart. He realized then that there was something more there, more than just a friendship. He wondered if she felt it too. "Ginny, this place is wonderful. Where did this bench come from? It's beautiful and the markings are amazing." He said looking at the little design's carved into the armrests and backboard. "Oh.this is what me and Ron built a long time ago." Her eyes dropped and she looked out on the water almost hoping she could turn into the water and just be free from the world, from all the problems going on. "You mean RON built this? Wow" He said not really believing Ron could carve and build that well. There was a long silence then Harry spoke up again. "Ginny, Whats up with Ron lately? He's changed so much and I know you want the old Ron back, and so do I, I think we should get him back." Harry said seeing Ginny look up and smile. He loved her smile, it made him feel light and free.he was losing track of things. Ron, they were talking about Ron. "You would help me find the true Ron, Harry? Oh thank you so much!! I think.it has to do with.Hermione. He likes her, please don't tell him I told you.he'll kill me" She finished and Harry had already known Ron liked Hermione and had to find away to get Ron back without splitting them up, he wanted them together. "I know, it's so obvious he likes her." He laughed making Ginny laugh as she got up and stretched. "So.the question is.how do we do this? I mean I don't wanna hurt Hermione and I don't want to break them up..if their together that is.Ya know?" He said she nodded and started to walk back towards the pond. Harry followed and they started to devise a plan to get the annoying, slightly panicky and wonderful Ron back. 


End file.
